One Year Change
by rainxface
Summary: basically Max was taken and now she found her flock back at their old home. major fax, cause that's what the story is basically based on. and of course its sappy. rated for almost mature content.


One Year Change

By rainxface

**Okay, so this is an old fanfiction that I wrote, and I thought I lost, but then found and typed it up. So it's basically a one-shot. But NOT a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

There I was – standing in the bushes in front of our old house. We were finally home.

Well, everyone except me.

I was caught right as we were flying back to our house from just destroying Itex. We were asleep one night, and then I woke up back at the school.

That was one year ago.

Now I was finally going back to them.

Anyways.

I watched silently as the front door swung open and my familiar Fang came out in pajama pants and a wife beater. He walked to the mailbox and stopped, not opening it.

He stood still for a few seconds before saying, "Show yourself." Fang still had ice in his voice. Slowly, I rose about the bush and watched Fang's face change from nothing to astonished.

"Max?" he barely whispered. I nodded in reply, tears forming in my eyes. He slowly walked to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and into a hug. My arms crossed around his back, tears falling down my face.

"I'm back," was all I could manage. We broke apart and that's when I realized Fang, Mr. No Emotion, was crying. Not balling crying, but a tear here and there. I would tease him about it later.

"Come on, let's get you some food," he said steadily though his face wasn't.

"Okay," I said, following Fang into our house.

When I peered through the door, I saw our old messing house – and I didn't want to clean it up. I moved some clothing piles off the couch and sat down as Fang went to the fridge. He grabbed two sodas and a bag of chips. I breathed heavily at the thought of food when I wanted. Fang sat down next to me, and his eyes gazed at me, making me seem like a freak show.

"I can't believe it," Fang said finally after a long silence, minus the chewing sounds.

"I'm home," I said with so many emotions going through my eyes. "I'm home for good."

"We though – there were – I –," stuttered Fang. Yes, Fang stuttered. "I'm so glad your back." A tear rolled down my cheek and Fang caught it with his thumb. He pulled me into a huge hug, and I let my tears go. I mean, I hadn't cried this much since that beach in Florida.

"I love you," slipped out of Fang. It surprised me so much I stopped crying. "I mean, I missed you a lot." He seemed sincere and true to his word as he said it.

"They should be up soon," he said, changing the subject and the emotion in his voice (to nothing). "I would suggest getting some sleep. I haven't changed your room too much." He let me go and I grabbed my soda can, heading towards my room.

I opened up my door, and it was clean. Quite unusual. My clothes weren't tossed around everywhere, my shoes were in a corner with their pair, my _bed_ was made.

"I had some free time," Fang snuck up behind me, making me jump a little bit.

"Thank you," I told him, walking towards my bad and ripping off the sheets to climb in.

"Sleep as much as you'd like – I won't tell them unless you want me to." I nodded my head as a don't-tell-them sort of thing, and he walked out my door and closed it behind him. I closed my eyes, and was immediately meeting sleep.

* * *

The next day (or morning or whenever I woke up) was hell. It was full of tears and questions and way too many emotions for me to even begin to comprehend.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with jaw drops and silence. But once Nudge said the first word, everyone was talking to me at once. That was, until Fang told everyone to "shut up". We all moved to sit in the living room and on the couch to go in an orderly fashion of asking questions.

"Where were you?" Nudge asked, although I'm sure she already knew the answer to the (obvious) question. My throat tightened and I went stiff, hoping to give her a clue to the answer. She didn't, but Fang did.

"Okay, Iggy, you're turn," Fang said.

"What did They do to you?" he asked, a quiver present in his voice.

"The usual tests, mazes, and training." I was proud of myself for _not_ adding bloodied swords to edge my words.

"Did anything new happen?" Angel's soft voice was making me feel guilty for not being there for her. Like, I was blaming myself for being caught.

"Well, I'm not crazy anymore. Meaning only one voice occupies my head," I explained, pointing to my temple and smiling. I thought I saw a flash of relief for a millisecond run across Fang's face, but with him, you could never be too sure. "But, nothing else new. I still want to rip their heads off."

"How'd you get out?" the Gasman asked the most wonderful question. His big blue eyes were full of pure innocence. Telling him the truth would just give him nightmares, but not telling him would bug them al forever. I can't lie to him. I can't lie to anyone in my family.

"They were about to execute me in the field when some genius forgot to lock my cage. I broke out, but I was shocked on my wing and it stopped working. That held me up a few weeks. After that, they just kept working on me, trying to figure out what kept me going, what kept me so strong. They finally got bored with me and put me in a big white room, which nearly drove me crazy. I was able to use a plastic spoon to dig a hole through the wall. But apparently they were still making Erasers. They chased me, but I got the better of them. Then I flew here, remembering our plan from a year ago." I whispered everything quickly, hearing them gasp every couple of sentences.

"Idiots," Total muttered next to Angel.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked after soaking in all my information. "Did they do –," but he couldn't finish.

"I'm fine. My wing looks normal, and no," I answered truthfully. I wanted to cry again, but I held back my tears. "I think I need to go back to sleep. See you guys later." I yawned and walked back to my room.

Not long after I reached my room and sat on my bed, Fang entered my room. Maybe he was expecting me to be _in_ bed, falling asleep. Or maybe he knew I wasn't going to be asleep and wanted to talk to me. Alone. Either way, he came into my room.

"Hey, you," Fang whispered, slipping past my door. I turned around and smiled at him. He could keep me cheerful about returning. "Anything you want to get out or show me before you crash again?"

"Yes, please. Come sit," I said, my eyes half open. He sat down next to me, his eyes fixed upon mine. "When I first came back, what did you want to say instead of missing me?"

"I – I – Max, I don't know how to say it," Fang had trouble saying.

"If you don't know how to say it, then maybe you could show me?" I offered. Almost as soon as I said it, I regretted it. Fang leaned down to my level and kissed me, letting his actions becomes words in my confused, boggled mind. The words, I realized, were some of the same feelings I had for him. Then I started getting dizzy; apparently, I needed air to live! Ha! I pulled away from his gentle mouth, unwillingly, almost wanting him to say something.

"I love you, too, Fang," I said, hopefully clearing up his thoughts and feelings.

"Max, I have always loved you," he told me, turning a cheesy line into the most romantic saying ever.

He leaned down again, making me feel safe and warm. Fang's tongue ran across my lip, wanting entrance. I let it in without hesitation, and he didn't leave a space untouched. Then I found myself fidgeting with the hem of Fang's shirt. He took off his shirt, only leaving my lips for a second before crashing back on mine.

He started tugging at my shirt before pulling it off, leaving me in my lacey red bra. Then Fang got up, undoing his belt buckle and pants. I got up, also undoing my pants. We slipped our pants off on the ground.

We started kissing again until we hit my bed, which I hadn't even realized we were moving. I fell over with Fang on top of me, still kissing.

And I won't scar you with all the other details.

* * *

"Good morning," Fang whispered in my ear, waking me up.

"Good morning," I grumbled. I looked around, finding myself still in my room with Fang lying next to me in my bed. _Oh, crap! Last night or day or whatever! Shit!_

"Breakfast's in five minutes!" Iggy yelled from the hallway.

Shit. I scrambled out of bed, grabbing my clothes and putting them on frantically. But there were two things I couldn't find.

"Over here," Fang whispered to me, holding up my bra in one hand and my batman briefs in the other. My face went bright pink, I'm sure, and Fang was trying to hold in laughs. I slipped on my briefs and bra and waited for Fang to be done taking his time. _Oh, my god. He has been working out!_ I thought, suppressing a small smile from my lips. He had almost an eight pack. It was, dare I say it, beautiful.

"Come on." I yanked him out of my room once he had everything on.

"Good morning," I greeted everyone eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Max," Nudge said, spitting pancake and syrup everywhere. "The pancakes are wonderful! You should have some. They're banana chocolate chip!"

I nodded with a smile and took a seat next to Angel. Fang took the seat next to me. He snuck a quick, small smile to me, taking a bite out of his mountain of pancakes.

"Max, what's a six pack?" Angel asked randomly. I nearly gagged.

"Where'd you hear that, sweetie?" I tried to recover from Angel's haphazardness.

"You keep on thinking about His Six Pack." Angel really needed to know that reading minds is _not_ always a good idea.

"His six pack of soda…" I lied, trying to avoid Fang's face. But I looked. Big mistake. I know him well enough to detect even the slightest big of emotion in his face. I saw embarrassment and humor, but his eyes were still filled with love for me. I'd talk to him later.

Too bad later came sooner than it should have. Almost as soon as I walked into my room from eating breakfast.

"So, you now know what I did to occupy myself during the quiet times of the flock," Fang teased. I blushed, sitting down on my bed.

"Thanks," I said, probably still blushing. "Thank you for always being there for me. For being my best friend, my right-hand man. For always helping me, always loving me for trying to make the best decision. And just loving me in general. Thank you, for last night." I whispered the last sentence quickly and blushed more, if even possible.

To my surprise, Fang, too, blushed. He also smiled, lighting up my room. I can't keep anything from Fang. I love him so much. He wasn't as mysterious as I remembered, but still fairly secretive. Just the way I like him. And he's hott. And sweet, nice, protective, caring, loving, and my best friend. What more could I ever want?

"You already know this, Max, but I fucking love you," he announced in nothing more than a whisper. "I fucking love you until the end of everything. You are my life, my world, my strength, but also my weakness. But most of all, you're mine. I love you. I love you, Maximum." Tears were rolling out of my eyes and down my cheeks by the time Fang had finished talking.

"I love you, too, Fang," I said, wiping away tears with his help. "I love you."

**Cheesy, yes, I know. But guess what, that's sort of what I like to write. That and sappy-ness. But doesn't everyone?? Lol**

**And this is a really old writing style of mine, where its sort of choppy and unclear. I tried to clear it up as much as I could, but sorry if it's still a bit confusing.**

**Please review, I really like to hear what you guys have to say about my writing. Because, of course, I love writing. And talking. Which might explain some of my really long Author Notes and just things in general. But, yeah.**

**War for Peace,**

**rainxface**


End file.
